1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to infrared detection and more specifically, to real-time wavelength identification utilizing infrared detectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
The capability to identify wavelengths in real time utilizing a thermal viewer or detection device responsive to input radiation over its entire frequency range is not presently available. Such devices presently require the use of optical filters such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,050 and 4,363,967. The use of such methods requires knowledge of each specific wavelength of interest with coincidence detection and also is not in real-time. The identification of unknown sources in real-time is of great importance in many instances since it is important to know the surrounding environment of the source.
While the prior art has reported using identification methods none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is the capability to identify wavelengths in real-time utilizing a thermal viewer or detection device responsive to input radiation over its entire frequency range whereby infrared detector system imagery is substantially unimpaired.